yugioh_seasons_crossoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Heartand Academia Barian War Arc Episode 1
"Remember! The Most Important Thing!" is the 1st episode of the series. Ute remembers flashbacks of his home but... meanwhile, Yuma is being told by Yuzu about what happened to her but suddenly....his friends are in trouble.....as Ute challenges him to a duel....and is put on the ropes....will he win or will he fail to save his friends? Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Yuto Turn 1: Yuto Yuto Normal Summons "The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak" (800/1000). As he controls a Level 3 "The Phantom Knights" monster, he Special Summons "The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots" (200/1000) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. He overlays his two Level 3 monsters to Xyz Summon "The Phantom Knights of Break Sword" (2000/1000) in Attack Position. Yuto Sets a card. Turn 2: Yuma Yuma draws. He then Normal Summons "Gagaga Magician" (1500/1000) in Attack Position. He then equips "Gagaga Magician" with "Bound Wand", increasing its ATK by 100 times its Level ("Gagaga Magician": 1500 → 1900 ATK). Yuma activates the effect of "Gagaga Magician" to change its Level to 8 ("Gagaga Magician": https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/yugioh/images/e/e3/CG_Star.svg/revision/latest?cb=20120918052836 4 → 8/1900 → 2300 ATK). "Gagaga Magician" attacks "Break Sword", but Yuto activates his face-down "Phantom Knights' Sword", which increases the ATK of a "The Phantom Knights" monster he controls by 800 ("Break Sword" 2000 → 2800). "Break Sword" destroys "Gagaga Magician" (Yuma: 4000 → 3500 LP). As the monster equipped with "Bound Wand" was destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, Yuma activates the second effect of "Bound Wand" to revive "Gagaga Magician" (1500/1000) in Attack Position. Yuma Sets two cards. Turn 3: Yuto Yuto draws. "Break Sword" attacks "Gagaga Magician", but Yuma activates his face-down "Battle Break" to destroy "Heroic Champion - Gandiva" and end the Battle Phase, however Yuto activates the other effect of "Phantom Knights' Sword", which allows him to send it to the Graveyard to prevent the destruction of "Break Sword". "Break Sword" then destroys "Gagaga Magician" (Yuma: 3500 → 3000 LP). Yuto Sets a card. As a "Gagaga" monster he controls was destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, Yuma activates his face-down "Gagagaback" to revive "Gagaga Magician" (1500/1000) in Attack Position and take 600 damage for each monster revived this way (Yuma: 3000 → 2400 LP). Turn 4: Yuma Yuma draws "Dododo Warrior" and subsequently Normal Summons it in Attack Position via its own effect by decreasing its ATK by 500 (2300 → 1800/900). Yuma then equips "Gagaga Magician" with "One-Shot Wand", increasing its ATK by 800 ("Gagaga Magician": 1500 → 2300 ATK). "Gagaga Magician" attacks "Break Sword", but Yuto activates his face-down "Phantom Knights' Fog Blade", negating the attack and the effects of "Gagaga Magician" and preventing it from attacking, but Yuto may not target "Odd-Eyes" for attacks either. Turn 5: Yuto Yuto draws. Yuto activates "Mystical Space Typhoon" to destroy "One-Shot Wand". "Break Sword" attacks and destroys "Gagaga Magician" (Yuma: 2400 → 1900 LP). Yuto Sets two cards. Turn 6: Yuma Yuma draws "Cardcar D" and subsequently Normal Summons it (800/400) in Attack Position. Yuma activates the effect of "Cardcar D", Tributing it during the turn it is Summoned in order to draw two cards. Yuma then activates "Blustering Winds" to increase the ATK and DEF of "Dododo Warrior" by 1000 until Yuma's next Standby Phase ("Dododo Warrior": 1800 → 2800/900). "Dododo Warrior" attacks and destroys "Break Sword" (Yuto: 4000 → 3200 LP). The effect of "Break Sword" activates as it left the field, letting Yuto Special Summon all the monsters that were attached to it as Overlay Units and changing their Levels to 4. Both "Ancient Cloak" and "Silent Boots" are Special Summoned. Yuma Sets a card. Turn 7: Yuto Yuto draws. Yuto overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. He activates its effect, detaching an Overlay Unit ("Dark Rebellion": 2 → 1 ORU) to halve the ATK of a Level 5 or higher monster Yuma controls ("Dododo Warrior": 2800 → 1400/900) and add that amount to its own ATK ("Dark Rebellion": 2500 → 3900/2000). He activates the effect again by detaching another Overlay Unit ("Dododo Warrior": 1400 → 700/1000, "Dark Rebellion": 3900 → 4600/2000/1 → 0 ORU). "Dark Rebellion" attacks "Dododo Warrior", but Yuma activates his face-down "Mirror Mail" to make the ATK of "Dododo Warrior" the same as that of "Dark Rebellion" ("Dododo Warrior": 700 → 4600/900). Yuto activates his face-down "Phantom Knights' Wing", preventing the destruction of a monster he controls and increasing its ATK by 500 ("Dark Rebellion": 4600 → 5100/2000). "Dark Rebellion" then destroys "Dododo Warrior" (Yuma: 1900 → 1400 LP). Turn 8: Yuma Yuma draws. Yuma Sets a monster. Turn 9: Yuto Yuto draws. Yuto activates "The Phantom Knights' Rank-Up-Magic Burial", allowing him to Special Summon a "The Phantom Knights" Xyz Monster from his Graveyard, then Xyz Summon an Xyz Monster whose Rank is two Ranks higher than that of the Summoned monster, by using that monster as the Overlay Unit, then "Burial" will attach itself to the Summoned monster as an Overlay Unit. He Special Summons "Break Sword" and performs a Rank-Up Xyz Evolution to Special Summon "Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Launch", it is attached to "Requiem" as an Overlay Unit. "Dark Requiem" attacks Yuma's set "Gogogo Golem" (1800/1500), who is flipped face-up. The attack ends in a stalemate. "Dark Rebellion" attacks and destroys "Gogogo Golem". Yuto activates ""Emergency Provisions", letting him send Spell and Trap Cards he controls to the Graveyard to gain 1000 Life Points for each card sent. He sends "Phantom Knights' Fog Blade" and his face-down (Yuto: 3200 → 5200 LP). Turn 10: Yuma Yuma draws. Yuma then activates "Xyz Treasure" to draw two cards (one for each face-up Xyz Monster on the field). He Normal Summons "Gogogo Giant" (2000/0) in Attack Position. Yuma then activates the effect of "Gogogo Giant" to revive "Gogogo Golem" (1800/1500) in Defense Position and switch "Gogogo Giant" to Defense Position. Yuma overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Yuma then activates "Reservation Reward". Now whenever a monster is targeted by a Quick-Play Spell Card, it will gain the ability to inflict piercing damage. Also, Yuma may reveal a Quick-Play Spell Card from his hand, which he can then Set and activate in the same turn. The monster targeted by that card will have its ATK doubled during the Battle Phase. Yuma activates the second effect of "Reservation Reward" to reveal "Double or Nothing!" and subsequently set it. "Utopia" attacks "Dark Requiem", but Yuma activates the effect of "Utopia" to detach "Gagaga Magician" ("Utopia": 1 → 0 ORU) and negate the attack. As an attack was negated, Yuma activates "Double or Nothing!" to doubles the ATK of "Utopia" ("Utopia": 2500 → 5000 ATK) and allow it to attack again. The second effect of "Reservation Reward" activates ("Utopia": 5000 → 10000). "Utopia" attacks and destroys "Dark Requiem" (Yuto: 5200 → 0 LP).